Perfectly Flawed
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: Glee kink prompt: Rachel has always had her first time planned out completely. Then when she's with Finn, and she realizes this is the moment she's been waiting for no matter how dorky her undies. Their sex is awkward and flawed and perfectly not perfect.


**I have been combing through the Glee kink meme for Finchel - there are like 4 decently filled prompts. So I decided to fill this one. Enjoy! This is set after Journey, but in an alternate Jesse-less universe.**

_Prompt: Rachel has basically planned out her First Time down to every single detail, rose petals on the bed, the music playing in the background, the underwear she plans on having on, all of it._

__

And then one day she's with Finn and they're making out in her room and he's so sweet and gentle and the way he looks at her makes her feel like there's a million butterflies in her stomach and she realizes this is it, this is the perfect moment even though there isn't a rose petal in sight and she's wearing her dorkiest plain cotton panties right now.

_They have sex and it's awkward and fumbling and there are nervous giggles and it's all perfectly not perfect._

"Finn." Rachel said seriously, pulling away from his kiss. He groaned, falling back onto his pillow. Rachel wasn't nearly as uptight as Quinn - which seemed to make his hard-ons worse. Still, she always had a way of interrupting the moment. Later Rachel would note it ironic that they were having this conversation but three days before she really did lose her virginity. At the time though, Finn noted, it was simply all sorts of awkward. "As you know, I am a virgin." Finn covered his eyes with his arms - this was unbelievably embarrassing.

"As are you," she continued, her fingers dancing across his arms. "And as we have rounded the corner of clothes removal I believe it is important to have the sex talk."

"I've already been tortured by my mom," Finn groaned, and Rachel pulled his arms away and gave him an angry look.

"Finn! This conversation is very important to me! You see, I have never planned on losing my virginity to just _anybody. _I have, however, decided you are the perfect candidate. So, I must tell you my plans for my perfect sexual experience."

"Rachel," Finn said, slightly exasperated, "I think you're great. And I want you to like it when we do have sex. But do we _have _to talk about this right now?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "Because you are shirtless. I would very much like to have sex for the first time on a picnic blanket. Preferably in some romantic setting - an empty theater would be best, but I could settle for a park at night. You would serenade me - I might cry before professing my love for you. I would, of course, expect the food to be romantic - chocolate covered strawberries and other vegan friendly foods, naturally. I am absolutely positive that rose petals in the shape of a heart would go amazingly with the candles you would light around us-"

"Rachel," Finn interrupted, "I'll try to make your first time nice. But to be honest, aren't there things you would rather be doing while I am shirtless?"

"You do have lovely muscles," she noted, running a hand down his abs. He let out a low moan. "We will finish this later," she told him seriously, leaning forward for another kiss.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Will you come over and watch a movie with me?" Rachel begged, clutching her pink phone against her ear, "I feel lonely."

"Do you really want me to?" Finn asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Please?" she asked again, biting down on her lip. Her dads were at a meeting - on a Saturday morning! Saturday mornings were when they normally had their bike rides, ending in a picnic in the park. The house felt so empty without them there. There was no smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. "I'll make you breakfast!"

"Okay," he grumbled. Rachel beamed, dropping onto the couch.

"I love you!" she chirped, pulling a strand of hair behind her air.

"I love you too," Finn said, his voice kind. She walked into the kitchen, pulling out the pancake mix. She stood there for a few moments, staring at the box in her hands. She knew some people preferred waffles over pancakes - would Finn mind her Saturday morning tradition? Would he want strawberries on his pancake? Blueberries inside? She took a deep breath and began making the batter, pulling out both the strawberries and the blueberries. She would make both. Finn ate a lot anyway.

She was humming when she heard the car pull into her driveway. She removed the pancakes from the oven and raced to her room for a moment, checking the mirror. Her hair looked beautiful, but her clothes were a little lackluster - would Finn mind that she was still wearing pajamas? It was so unlike her. Should she change into racier underwear? Finn had had his clothes removed - would today be the day Finn whisked her away to an empty theater? She had special black underwear tucked away for that.

Finn's voice resonated through the house. "Rachel?" he called. Rushing downstairs, she made sure not to keep him waiting. She had read that boys didn't like that - they liked to think that their girlfriends were naturally beautiful. She beamed as she saw him, glad she had such perfect oral hygiene. He smiled lazily at her, in jeans and that striped sweater she liked so much. "I changed because I thought you don't like me being in my pajamas at eight, but you get to do it?" His voice was joking, pulling her to him for a hug. She sighed - she'd already missed him even though they'd gone out Friday night.

"My dads couldn't do our bike ride so I was moping," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "How long do I have to wait for you to kiss me?" she asked, looking up, "I can't reach you." He leaned down, capturing her bottom lip in between his. They kissed at the door for a few more minutes before Rachel went to get the pancakes. "I hope you like them," she said nervously. His eyes widened.

"Those are a lot of pancakes. A lot of like, _extremely _delicious Rachel Berry pancakes. If I didn't like them I'd have to be some sort of Cheerio or something." Rachel raised an eyebrow, confused. "They don't eat," Finn alerted her.

"Ah," Rachel noted.

"Except, like, Santana and Brittany, who eat everything." Rachel winced for a moment, and Finn blushed. Despite the Santana and Brittany thing being far behind them, it still made them both uncomfortable.

"Let's watch Funny Girl!" Rachel squealed, turning on the TV.

"Rachel, isn't that what literally everyone expects us to watch? I feel like it's become your sterotype."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Can we watch something else?"

"Do we have to?" Rachel asked, batting her eyelids.

"I don't know," Finn said, "Is your heart a drummer?" Rachel melted. He'd remembered the lyric - she hadn't even made the connection. She pushed him back onto the couch. His back hit the remote, turning the television behind her on some Disney Channel show. She wasn't interested in watching anything anymore. She pulled him in for a kiss, sighing happily.

"You know it is," she giggled, kissing him again.

"I love you Rachel," he said, pressing feather light kisses down her neck and back up. Rachel giggled again, feeling nervous when she felt his erection pressed against her. She liked that she had that effect on him, but it was certainly something to get used to. Finn kissed her again, and she pulled away mumbling some cheesy joke that made them both laugh. As if Finn could read her nervousness, he told another one before they kissed again.

Rachel felt something different about this time. As if maybe something big was going to happen. She bit down on his lip and he brushed her hair behind her ears, laying back so she was on top of him. She found herself nervously tugging at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Tossing the sweater behind them, Rachel put her hand over his heart for a moment. It was beating almost as fast as her own.

Finn laughed awkwardly, watching her watch him. They kissed again, mumbling more "I love you"s. A hand inched up her stomach. It was underneath her shirt, and she stomach muscles clenching.

"Ca- Can I...?" Finn let his words drag out awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't make him spell it out. Rachel blushed - she wanted Finn to see her breasts for the first time in lace, not her blue cotton bra with the green words on them.

"Sure," she blushed crimson, hoping he didn't notice. He was pulling it off, her hair slightly caught in it. She blushed redder and pulled it off the rest of the way by herself. Her heart was beating like a jackrabbit and she wondered if this was it. Would Finn be turned off by the fact she was wearing mixmatched cotton underwear? Her panties were light blue. She should've changed while she had the chance. He was touching her breasts now, slightly fumbling, but soft and sweet.

She was squirming under the attention. "That tickles," she mumbled as he fumbled with her. He smiled, his face reassuring. "You can.. you- um, you can take this off too, if you want to." Her face was sure to be the color of a tomato - she would never get over that embarrassment. Finn reached behind her, his long, clumsy fingers fighting with her bra clasp. She pushed them away for a moment, unclasping it and giggling again. He pulled the bra off of her, his face reverent. He pulled her down slightly to take a nipple in his mouth and she let out an accidental moan.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," she said, slightly humiliated.

"It's okay," Finn said, looking up at her face, "I-um, I sort of liked it." They were both red now, fumbling with each other.

"This is sort of perfect," Rachel said, looking at Finn, "W-well, will you please have sex with me?" She giggled nervously, wondering if she was being too forward. Maybe Finn didn't want to take her virginity. Maybe Finn wasn't attracted to her.

"Um.. are you sure?" he asked, "Because I can get rose petals... I don't know about a picnic in an empty theater, but I'll try.."

"It's okay," Rachel said, deciding to be bold and kiss his chest, "I'm sorry I got so crazy,"

"Don't be," Finn told her, blushing when his eyes flicked down to her breasts again. She fought the embarrassment and grasped his large hands, placing them over her breasts. He cupped them, making her blush, wondering if they were too small. "Your breasts are perfect," he told her, sensing her insecurity again.

"But they say that thing about the handful and your hands are so big mine aren't eve-" he cut her off with a kiss, his fingers nervously tweaking a nipple. "Oh," she said, feeling wetness. She was confused for a moment, but had read up on sex enough to know she was aroused. She reached down to cup his erection softly, listening to his soft mumblings of mailman.

"I love you," he said again. She nodded, and reached down to unbutton her pants. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes." she kissed him as she pulled off her pants. One of his hands left her breast, trailing down to her mound. He slipped his fingers into her underwear, moaning softly at her warm wetness. She had a small bush and he pushed his finger through her folds. Awkwardly, he pressed down on the part that stood up. Rachel gasped again, burying her head into his shoulder. His nervous hands played with her for a moment before she was pulling his pants down as well. They were soon followed by his boxers and he laughed nervously when Rachel stared. Cautiously, she reached out to touch it, wrapping her hand around it.

"Oh!" Finn groaned, "Mailman!" Rachel removed her hand like it was wildfire, giggling slightly because she had nothing else to do. Rachel linked her fingers through her underwear waistband and pulled them down, straddling him. Finn flipped them over tenderly, so she was below him. She jumped up, suddenly, ranting about condoms. She seemed to forget she was naked when she walked upstairs. He followed her, nearly delirious with the sight in front of him.

She pulled a condom out of her bedside table, letting out a suprised "oh!" when she noticed him staring at her. She laid down on the bed and he joined her, kissing her neck and fumbling to open the wrapper. He finally managed to rip it, fighting to slide it on to his cock. He finally got in on, sighing in relief. Rachel looked up at him, nervous. He kissed her, trying to be reassuring, putting his hand between her folds again. He found her hole, pressing a finger into it gently. She rocked her hips against him, wetness on his fingers. He added another finger, attempting to prepare her for him.

"Um, Rach, this probably isn't going to last very long and I'm sor-" she cut him off with another kiss, and he pulled his fingers out of her. She grasped his cock as he reminded himself of the mailman, and guided him into her.

He pushed his way into her, past her barrier. Tears were glistening in her eyes and he told a cheesy joke about glee club, causing her to giggle through the pain. They held each other for a moment, him still inside of her, his mind screaming mailman. Then, slowly, gingerly, he began to move.

It was slow and jerky and he was right saying it wouldn't last very long. Still, Rachel was glad she had lost he virginity to Finn Hudson that Saturday morning.

As long as her dads never found out.


End file.
